


[TSN/EM]Call me when it's over

by azipusheng



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azipusheng/pseuds/azipusheng
Summary: 「請問Mr.Saverin是否曾與被告，也就是我的委託人，發生過性關係？」
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 不會取標題，歌不錯聽。  
>  （但建議BGM是雨天ASMR）

「請問Mr.Saverin是否曾與被告，也就是我的委託人，發生過性關係？」

對方辯護律師說出這句話的時候Eduardo正在神遊，他一瞬間不確定自己是不是聽錯了，終於把視線從桌面上抬起來，移向對面從來沒有在這場訴訟中專注過的Mark，Mark此時仍然面不改色地半躺在椅子上，用著那樣事不關己的眼神看著他。

很好，他總是知道怎麼樣在有限的空間內激怒自己。

「抱歉，請問這個問題與這場訴訟有實質的關聯性嗎？」

Eduardo頓時慶幸自己的辯護律師是一個反應迅速並且明理的人。

「有的，當然有。可以麻煩Mr.Saverin回答這個問題嗎？」

他有些憤怒地看向Mark，而對方似乎是知道自己做的太過了，把眼神移了開來。

「你連這個都和律師說？」Eduardo越過了辯護律師的問題，直直盯著Mark，一字一句、特別加重了他的語氣。

「他們說盡可能把事情講的鉅細靡遺。」Mark就像個機器人一樣要說的話毫無感情的說出來，甚至沒有看著他。

Eduardo努力將他的情緒平穩下來，在心裏罵了不下十次渾蛋。鉅細靡遺？哦，那你有把你被我操哭的那一段說出來嗎？

對方的辯護律師又開口了。「我可以當作Mr.Saverin承認了吧？謝謝。」

「不好意思，我相信這是一個誘導性的問題，和本案沒有任何關係，而且我的當事人並沒有正面回應，請對方律師不要自己下定論，謝謝。」金髮的女律師再次、且迅速地做出回應，她可沒有想到在一場龐大的金錢訴訟中還要牽扯到雙方委託人的感情問題－－更準確的說是性事，而且主角是創辦臉書的矽谷大神和他的前財務長，這種狗血戲碼要是傳出去得上頭版好幾天吧。

「好的，那讓我換一個問題好嗎？」年長的律師禮貌的點了個頭，將自己的資料翻了幾頁。「在雙方當事人的合作期間是否有戀愛關係？」

「沒有。」Eduardo搖著頭，幾乎是下意識的回應，沒注意到一旁的Mark也輕輕說了一句「沒有」。

「那為什麼Mr.Saverin會與我的委託人發生性關係呢？」對方的律師手指交疊著撐在桌上，仍然不肯放過這個問題。

操，這個問題真的問到點上了，為什麼我們要在沒有戀愛關係之下發生性關係呢？你他媽的怎麼不去問問你的委託人啊？他難道沒有告訴你嗎？

「Mr.Saverin，我必須問你，你是否曾經和對方委託人發生過關係？」女律師嘆了口氣，轉頭和她看起來已經快要爆炸的委託人低聲詢問。

「是，的確做過。」Eduardo強壓下自己的怒氣低聲說，他不敢相信竟然要在這麼多人面前談論一場早就過去、並且十分難看的一段關係。

「這個問題可能會讓訴訟變的更複雜，對你會更不利，對方律師之所以會提出這樣的問題，那很可能是對方想要把這件事和你後續的行動扯上關係。」

「去他媽的，我們甚至不是情侶。」Eduardo閉著眼搖了搖頭。

「但我建議您還是說實話。」辯護律師簡短的作出了結論。

Eduardo緩慢的將視線轉回對方律師身上，僵硬的點了點頭。

「是的，我承認。」他不知道從什麼時候也開始學會Mark那一套，不再提起「我們」，而是用「我」來講述這一切事實。「但我也相信這件事與訴訟無關。」

對方戴著眼鏡的辯護律師叫做Sy，Sy似乎得到了他想要的答案，微笑著推了推眼鏡。

「那麼Mr.Saverin，你是否利用這件事情去綑綁我的委託人？我的意思是，您是否在此事之後與我的委託人產生了嫌隙？」他繼續翻著資料，「事實上第二天你就凍結了帳戶，是否與此事有關？」

「我凍結帳戶的原因是因為事情並沒有在我所想的軌道上發展。」Eduardo仍然不明白對方律師問出這些暗示性問題的理由，或許只是為了讓他難堪，又或者是要提醒他與Mark之間曾有多親密。

「所以Mr.Saverin，您不認為您與Mr.Zuckerberg之間的任何協議有感情用事的可能性？」

「絕對、沒有。」

而Mark絕不會承認聽到這句話時，他不由自主的眨了下眼睛。

他們的停頓卡在一個尷尬的時間點，因此有人提議先暫時告一段落，讓大家去吃個午餐。

「外面開始下雨了。」Mark看著窗外的雨痕，喃喃自語的說。

凌晨三點半的加州下著大雨，街道空無一人，Eduardo跨越了整個大西洋來到他為Mark租的公寓，全身都在發抖，對方電話不接、一通簡訊都沒有讀，他本該在一個小時前就到機場接他了。

他按了大約四、五次的門鈴，才終於聽到玄關的腳步聲，令他驚訝的是在這個時間點，屋子裡的燈亮著一半，還傳來女孩子嘻笑的聲音。

「噢，嘿，Eduardo。」這聲音不是Mark，是Sean，看上去有些尷尬的拿著電話。

他不知道該如何反應。

三個月，他本來以為這三個月不會發生什麼，但目前看來Sean已經搬進了這間房子，並且當成自己家使用，沙發上躺著兩個沒見過的女孩子，不曉得她們成年了嗎？Mark又在哪裡？大家都在工作，Sean這混蛋又在做什麼？

「Mark應該要在一個小時前來到機場的。」Eduardo只能簡短的把自己的所有疑問和猶豫暫時壓下來，他必須要見到Mark。

「呃，你也知道的，他連續三十六個小時沒休息了，所以我讓他去睡了一下。」Eduardo討厭Sean說的好像他是一個用心去照顧Mark的好情人。

「這些女孩成年了嗎？」Eduardo環顧四周，女孩們在打著電動，看上去是嗑嗨了。

「詢問女孩的年紀是很無理的。」Sean對他笑了笑。

他討厭Sean那副表面清高的嘴臉，用著當家主的姿態和他說話。

「嘿，Wardo。」Mark從身後的房間走了出來，一臉睡眼惺忪的看著Eduardo，並且拍了拍他的肩膀，可見他看起來是開心的。

Eduardo甚至來不及抱怨自己是做了多長的飛機、又是經過多少沒日沒夜的努力才來見他的，Mark就興高采烈的帶著他去看臉書最新的功能，Eduardo看著他的笑臉瞬間沒了脾氣，反正Mark一直都是這樣的，這還是他熟悉的Mark。

如果Sean可以乖乖閉上他的嘴會更好。

「先別提那些了，你怎麼不和他說說我安排的會面？」Sean拿著酒瓶傾靠在門上，帶著邀功的笑意看向Eduardo。

Eduardo發現Mark一瞬間的遲疑，和當初他質問Mark收到禁止函的表情一模一樣。就在那一刻，他明白自己被落下了，Sean取代了他的位置，他不再是Mark需要的財務長，他充其量只是一個交房租的。

「Mark，我們需要談談，私下談談。」

Eduardo租的房子是臨時找的，後院有個簡單的泳池、一個不算大的客廳、還有幾個隔音不怎麼好的臥房。

「Wardo，怎麼了？」Mark很難得的體貼了一回，先成為那個開口關心對方情況的人，「實習怎麼樣？還是Christy？」他看的出自己的好友不開心，也知道很有可能是自己忘記去接機所導致，他在Sean安排的所有事情底下活的就像個孩子，只要每天面對編程就好了。

「實習怎麼樣？」對方不可置信地看了他一眼，露出難看的臉色，把臥室的門用力甩上。

「我早就辭了我的實習！第一天我就告訴過你了，至於Christy，她永遠是這樣讓我喘不過氣，過度反應、善妒，關注我的一舉一動。」Eduardo嘆了一口氣，就算Mark忙著事業忘了他們之間的談話他也無所謂，因為他知道自己終究會先開口。「我不喜歡Sean裝做自己是臉書的一份子，像這樣指揮我們的朋友、安排所有的會面。」他朝Mark走近了一步。

「但他對我們有實質的幫助。」那不是Mark愛聽的話，他知道接下來Eduardo將會說些什麼。「他在帶領我們往前，沒有他的人脈、他絕妙的想法、還有他安排的這些會議，我們會無法前進。」Mark不耐煩的與Eduardo拉開距離，轉身坐在床上。

Eduardo扔下他的背包，走到Mark面前，居高臨下的看著臉上寫著不滿的好友。

「操。」Eduardo一直到走近Mark時才發現不對勁，他的好友總是穿著不合身的寬鬆上衣，卻也恰好露出他脖子上零星的吻痕。

他把手伸向Mark的衣領，試圖看清楚那些暗紅色的痕跡。「在我每天在紐約地鐵上奔波的十四個小時中你倒是過得很快樂啊？」他輕輕地對Mark說，也不曉得自己有沒有笑出聲來，不過他很確信自己很可笑。

Mark沒有說話，只是把視線看向Eduardo，然後又移開。

兩個人都沉默了，但同時他也不明白為什麼是Mark的吻痕讓他說不出話來，這段期間他似乎已經不認識他的好友了，他覺得自己好像真的很多餘。

他撐著頭在房間裡踱步，而Mark一言不發，開始玩自己的手指。Eduardo脫下他幾乎全濕的外套放在椅子上，才發現地板上的衣服堆裡沒有女孩子的貼身衣物，反而是亞曼尼的男士西裝和一條皮帶，散亂的落在床邊。

而Eduardo知道誰會穿著亞曼尼顯擺。

「Mark！」他閉上眼睛才能讓自己的情緒維持平穩，但他幾乎快瘋掉，突如其來的怒吼聲讓Mark不得不轉過頭看向他，「你、」Eduardo深吸了一口氣，顫抖地伸出手指著對方，「你和他睡了？」他內心的怒氣比起剛才看到Sean時高上一百倍，不斷地拔高自己的音量，他知道隔音很差，但他現在根本不在乎被外面的人聽見。

他憤怒的走回床邊，伸手去扯Mark寬鬆的短袖上衣，對方板著臉想要躲開，卻被Eduardo用兩隻手壓在床角。

Mark臉上的表情很複雜，像是在躲避又像是被揭穿的難堪，皺著眉頭不情願的樣子讓Eduardo又笑了，笑的十分無奈。

「哈，所以這就是他實質的幫助？他操了你你就離不開他了？」他幾乎要心碎了。

「我沒有和他睡，無論你指的是誰。」Mark撇開臉，異常平靜的說。

「我說的是去他媽的Sean．Parker！」Eduardo對著Mark又一次的大吼，「我知道你把他當作一個他媽的神，但他就是一個可悲的騙子，報上說他吸毒、混在女人堆裡、」然後又再度伸手碰了Mark身上的吻痕，像是隨口提起似的，「噢，看來他連男人都碰呢。」

他知道這幾句話會激怒Mark，他看著Mark紅著臉拍掉自己的手，站起身直面著他。

「為什麼你這麼生氣？你有什麼資格生氣？我的任何性生活和你有任何關係嗎？」Mark站起身還需要稍微仰著頭才能直視Eduardo的臉，「你在紐約有做出什麼成果嗎？我和他有沒有睡過很重要嗎？」他的話像個機關槍無法停止，每一槍都那麼準確的擊垮Eduardo的自尊。

「你只是嫉妒、害怕有一個人即將要取代你的位置，你就承認吧Wardo，承認他早一步把你想要做的事給搶先了，不管是臉書還是、」

Mark的話就這樣停在這，他因為氣憤而脹紅的臉龐正在止不住的喘氣。

「什麼？」Eduardo好像意識到他要說什麼了。

「我。」他習慣性的在講完話之後咬住嘴唇。

Eduardo眨了下眼睛，顯示出他的手足無措，他的眼神開始飄向其他地方，試圖用更激進的情緒去掩蓋這個話題。「你在說什麼？」他煩躁的撇過頭，但仍然控制不住自己的怒氣。「Mark，我只是想要試著保護你！保護我們的公司！」

「是嗎？我敢說這裡最想上我的就是你。」Mark用力的坐回床上，無情的看著沒辦法反應的Eduardo。

Eduardo愣在一旁，眼眶因為怒氣變得有些發紅，他不敢相信Mark怎麼會說出這種話，說出這種他無法反駁的話。

Mark說完這句話後兩個人都再度的陷入沉默，只是劍拔弩張的看著對方，他們都足夠了解彼此，唇槍舌戰之間只是看誰能夠把另外一個人的痛點傷的更深，在這些爭吵中佔上風的通常是Mark，他過於理性，甚至缺乏社交性，感興趣的東西只有和他一樣冷冰冰的電腦而已，而Eduardo在大多數時候都捨不得去傷害任何人，更別提是他最好的朋友，或許也是他最喜歡的人。

Eduardo非常清楚知道自己現在有女朋友，但他也知道自己對女孩子一直都不是很感興趣，她們聰明、美麗，但同時也非常難應付。Mark太不一樣了，他的眼中只有自己熱衷的事情，帶著他的自傲、他的冷漠，但不知道為什麼Eduardo總是能夠容忍他的一切，他敢說在這場友情中付出的比Mark多太多，但他並不在意。

「請別告訴我你早就知道了。」一如往常的，還是Eduardo先開口，他又是先投降的那一個。他終於不再那麼帶有攻擊性的坐到Mark身旁，把臉哀怨地埋在自己的掌心。

「我早就知道了。」Mark說，「你在假期結束時喝嗨的那一次，我送你回來我們寢室，當然我也喝了一點，我們接吻了，而你當時說了幾句關於你有多著迷於我之類的話。」不等Eduardo露出懊悔並且不解的神情，Mark說的迅速但卻切到每個重點上，可以說是慷慨的為他解釋。「嗯、應該說是你強壓著我親上來的。」他想了想，稍微補充道。

「為什麼你不告訴我？」Eduardo現在就想把自己淹死在泳池裡。

「這會改變什麼嗎？」Mark停頓了一下，「主要是因為我沒有覺得不舒服。」

Eduardo坐在只要轉頭就能吻上Mark的距離，他看著Mark因為低著頭而被遮蓋住的臉，然後依照著身體的記憶，像那個已經被他忘記的晚上一樣靠了過去，把Mark的臉轉了過來，然後吻了他。

對方沒有抗拒他的吻，摸上他覆蓋在自己臉上的手心，慢慢地張開了嘴接受這種過分的親暱，他感覺到Eduardo帶著濕氣的吻從自己的唇移到眼睛、耳朵，然後是脖子還有鎖骨。

「這樣有公平了嗎？」Mark側著頭感受著Eduardo發燙的嘴唇，不安的將無處安放的手指纏繞在一起，這是他緊張時會做的事情。

「他媽的、沒有。」Eduardo的腦子還在消化在這五分鐘內發生的事情，但他也同樣沒有忘記他們爭吵的緣由，他有點粗魯的把Mark推倒在床上，看著對方被自己親到紅的嘴唇又吻了上去。

「你全是濕的。」Mark在接吻的空隙斷斷續續地說，在他的上衣被Eduardo掀起一半的時候，他還在思考這個吻和Sean給他的好像不太一樣，Sean比較具攻擊性、非常有技巧，而Eduardo的吻是他一直都熟悉的溫柔體貼，但又帶著點急躁的渴望。

「等等脫掉就行。」Eduardo一邊吻著Mark的耳朵一邊說。

窗外的夜雨還在下著，雨聲幾乎要蓋過床上的喘息聲，房間內唯一還亮著的桌燈透著橘黃色的暖光，淺淺的照在Mark白皙的皮膚上。

「你這裡有沒有可以潤滑的東西？」Eduardo從Mark的雙腿之間抬起頭，雙手扶著Mark纖細的腰，一路沿著他的小腹又親暱的吻上去他的嘴唇。

「呃……抽屜……？」Mark不敢對上Eduardo的眼睛，全身泛著紅，罕見的像是電腦當機一樣講不清楚話，但也情有可原，畢竟剛剛他才在Eduardo的嘴裡射了一次。

Eduardo的眼神在他發現床邊的抽屜內的確有一罐開封過的潤滑劑時暗了下來，他把Mark的雙腿放到床上，拍拍對方的屁股要他背過去。

「你和他睡了幾次？」他試著裝作不經意的提起，但伸進Mark體內的手指卻暗自用力了幾分，他現在可以明白為什麼Christy會這樣善妒了。

「我說過了，我們沒有睡過。」Mark深吸了一大口氣，緊抓著被單接受著Eduardo的侵入，但他還是不自在的弓起背來，試圖降低自己的痛感。

「那這是誰弄的？你別告訴我這是被蚊蟲叮咬吧？而且我看到他的亞曼尼了。」Eduardo沒有打算放過他，又加了一根手指進去，他聽到Mark開始喘息的聲音，操，他真的很緊。

「我有點痛、Wardo。」Mark艱難的轉過頭看著Eduardo，眼睛裡充滿著因為疼痛而產生的淚水。「我們只有、他在前天的派對上說我應該試試某種調酒，所以他親了我，就像你剛才做的那樣。」他伸手向後想抓住Eduardo的手。

「然後呢？」Eduardo其實不太知道Mark在說什麼，但他的思緒一直都是這樣讓人跟不上，Eduardo看著Mark哭泣的臉感到一陣口乾舌燥，他放慢了手上的動作，親吻著Mark弓起的背。

「他開始解我的褲子，我不知道男人和男人之間是這樣做的，我不確定我準備好了沒。」但也因為這樣Mark那晚之後稍微谷歌了一下有關於這方面的知識，只是他沒想到會這麼快就派上用場。「所以我跑了。」Mark的聲音跟著Eduardo手指的動作而顫抖，他似乎已經適應了這種感覺，聲音也聽起來不那麼痛苦。

「我絕對要殺了那混蛋。」Eduardo低聲說道，但他同時也有點錯愕，他看的出Mark不是在說謊。「那衣服怎麼解釋？」

「我不知道，那肯定是他和其他女孩搞在一起的時候落下的，他在每一個房間都放了潤滑以備他隨時開搞。」

Mark在Eduardo把手指抽離時鬆了一口氣，他坐起身看向身後的Eduardo。

「這樣就可以進入了嗎？」他皺著眉頭等著Eduardo的回答，乖乖的趴回床上又帶著一點疑惑坐了起來。「呃、你要用哪個姿勢？」

Eduardo感覺到自己硬的發疼，心臟都快爆炸了。他發誓Mark絕對是世界上最性感（的宅男）但自己卻不知道的人，他脫掉衣服後看起來年齡又更小了，給Eduardo一種他在操高中生的錯覺，他不懂Mark怎麼可以用這種無辜、不經世事的臉說出這種話？！

「我很抱歉，Mark。」Eduardo靠了過去，像隻大狗示好般的蹭著Mark的頸窩，雖然他的確想殺了Sean，但他現在也更想殺了在無意間、未準備的情況下正要和Mark發生關係的自己，這太脫節了，也從沒有出現在他的性幻想裡。

「你現在是準備好的嗎？」Eduardo用著遲來的禮貌詢問Mark，他聽見Mark小小聲的說了句「是」，不由自主地笑了出來，抬起頭吻了Mark。

他們後來秉持著Mark的實驗精神嘗試了幾個姿勢，但Eduardo喜歡看著Mark的臉做，尤其是Mark騎在他身上的樣子，這個姿勢插的很深、也讓Eduardo有空閒的手可以伸進Mark柔軟的頭髮裡親吻他，在每一次撞擊的時候都看到對方失神的所有表情和他發出的呻吟。

Mark沒有預料到Eduardo會這麼喜歡接吻，他被吻的有點暈，感官被放大許多，也不敢看Eduardo那雙像小鹿般濕漉漉、會讓任何人心動的眼睛，只能閉起眼來感受他的舔拭，以及撫摸過他後頸、扶著他的腰的那雙手。

「我、我需要你。」Eduardo記得Mark在高潮的時候抱著他說。Mark這個人不談情愛，也不依靠任何人，「需要」這兩個字對他來說已經是最高段的表現出他對一個人喜愛的方式了。

「我在呢。」而他每次都會這樣回應。

Mark在Eduardo的懷裡睡得很平穩，這個夜晚對他們兩個來說都過於漫長了。

隔天他踏出臥室時已經是中午，Mark還在床上睡著，他小心翼翼的抽開自己被壓在Mark頭下的手臂，在浴室裡洗了個澡準備離開。

大部分的實習生都戴著耳機就趴在桌上睡著了，兩個女孩子也不見蹤影，他在廚房看到正要打開冰箱的Sean，兩個人相看無言，從Sean的臉色看的出來他知道昨晚發生了什麼事，畢竟隔音效果真的不好。

「所以，我猜Mark睡起來應該不錯吧？」Sean從冰箱拿出兩瓶啤酒，一派輕鬆的說著刻薄的話，甚至還故作友好的把其中一瓶遞給Eduardo，他就是想要惹火他。

而他也的確達到他要的效果了，Eduardo的臉色變的十分難看，接過他手中的啤酒就往牆上甩，玻璃碎片落在他的腳邊。

「渾蛋。」Eduardo差一點控制不住自己要往Sean頭上砸。

「你已經被落下了，你還期待能夠做什麼呢？」Sean關上冰箱，收起他的笑臉，諷刺的指著這間公寓的一切，這裡已經是他的地盤了。「你介意借個過，讓我繼續為臉書做些有貢獻的事情嗎？」

Eduardo冷著臉側過身去，在Sean和他擦身而過的時候絆了他一腳，看著他精準的跌在剛才的碎玻璃上。

Eduardo西裝筆挺的站在一大片的落地窗前看著街上來來往往的車潮，他在恍神，也在想那幾天發生的事情，如果不是律師提起他絕對不會願意去回想的，對他來說太不真實，也很讓他心痛，他從沒有想過自己和Mark的關係可以從如此親密到現在這個樣子。

離開加州後為了警告Sean他凍結了戶頭，Mark在電話一端大吼的時候他正在和Christy鬧分手，但他還是又一次聽見了Mark對他說：「我需要我的財務長。」所以他當然的、無可奈何的，再度回到了加州，去簽下那份合約，那份早就設計好的合約。

他站在窗前笑了出來，當初簽合約時還想著Mark需要保護，這也是他唯一在乎的事情，他不想要讓Mark變成像Sean一樣的人，但對方遠比他想的還要冷酷無情，根本不在乎他的感受。

「Mr.Saverin？」

Eduardo轉過頭去，一個女人從他身後走來，Eduardo認得她，她是坐在Mark那方的實習律師，好像叫做 Marylin。

她看起來還有一點青澀，在旁聽的過程中隨著他們的口述頻頻露出複雜的表情，讓Eduardo倒是感到有點被安慰的感覺，這故事聽起來真的很戲劇化。

「您需要喝咖啡嗎？你看起來很疲倦。」她友好的遞給Eduardo一杯咖啡。

「呃，不用了，謝謝。」Eduardo禮貌地拒絕了她，他想要讓自己再更累一點，累到沒有心思想這些事情。

Marylin看著他，似乎欲言又止，這幾個年輕人真的是驚人的可怕，年紀輕輕就在打金額上億的官司，她有時都害怕他們承受不住這些壓力。「我想Mr.Zuckerberg並不是故意要成為一個渾蛋的。」她真誠地說，訴訟開始也不過兩、三天的事情，Eduardo好奇她怎麼得出這個結論的。「他只是把臉書看的比什麼都重要，我的意思是，他並不是故意要這樣對你的。」

但我是把他看的比什麼都還重要，Eduardo心想。

Marylin看的出來Eduardo沒有打算繼續這個談話的意思，悄悄的說了聲「抱歉。」便離開了走廊，她高跟鞋踩在光滑的地板上發出清脆的聲音。

Eduardo看時間差不多該回去會議室了，便開始往洗手間走，他也不打算提早回去見到Mark或是其他人，他不想和任何人說話，也想忘了剛才 Marylin說過的話，沒有注意到對向有人也同時迎面走過來。

「抱歉。」

「不好意思。」

兩個人同時下意識的道歉，各自往後退開了兩步，是Mark。

真有趣，他會和一個在走廊上相撞的人道歉，卻從沒來沒有給過我一句「對不起」，Eduardo看著Mark心想，但他看起來也很累，不知道又幾天沒睡了。

他幾乎是下意識地要去碰Mark明顯沒睡飽的臉，今天Mark難得的穿上白襯衫打領帶，看上去像個偷穿大人衣服的孩子，但眼神又是那麼倔強，像是在告訴Eduardo自己沒做錯任何事。

而Mark的眼神盯著Eduardo伸出來的手，也沒有躲開，但就是沉默著不說話直到Eduardo回過神來把手縮回去。

時間要到了，兩個人站在狹長的走廊上，安靜的看著彼此一句話也沒有說。Eduardo不得不承認他在這場訴訟的確也有學到一些事情，比如如何讓自己變得冷漠，他盯著Mark，用眼神問他「你怎麼會這樣對我？你有沒有後悔過？」可笑的是儘管明晃晃的事實擺在他面前，他仍然不止一次想要原諒Mark，他想念他。

他打算邁開腳步往前走了。

「雨停了。」

但他聽見Mark的聲音，Eduardo看著Mark，他沒有看著自己，反而是直直盯著落地窗，看著窗外，用著能讓Eduardo聽見的聲音說話。

「雨已經停了，Wardo。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好愛這一對，這一對是發生什麼事情，為什麼一個校園風雲人物會愛上冷漠的科技宅阿？不是愛真的很難解釋。  
>  其實我一開始是想要寫搞笑向的，從我一開始那些誇大的、比較粗俗的語言可以看出來，但我覺得也挺好的，我沒想到他們兩個最後會是這樣子，當然啦我從一開始就只想寫度艾的部分，所以我也不曉得會是在走廊上結束這個小故事。  
>  但我還是要講這段關係真的很不對等，就連我寫的Mark，與Eduardo發生關係的Mark，也並不是真的到百分之百愛著他的，我讓對話停在由Mark主動開口的地方，是想說他還是有人性、還是有在乎的事情，就像電影中他加前女友，在文裡是為了Eduardo去改變自己，但我倒也不確定這真的是出自於對Eduardo的愛嗎？只是他開始像個人了，而這是很讓我感動的。  
>  寫訴訟和吵架真的不是普通的累，需要聚精會神的完全投入狀況內，感覺就像是拿著一台攝像機近距離跟拍不停切機位的感覺，我看了他們在電影裡吵架的場景一遍又一遍，自己都快被刀死了，才能生出幾個片段，太痛了。
> 
> 如果有興趣想要知道Sean怎麼騙到馬總的，請康康下一章（很短一發完）：（沒有就算了）


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Mark were at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有Sean/Mark描寫，不喜歡就不要往下滑了。

如果說馬克不能理解人們跳舞的意義，那麼他也沒有辦法理解為什麼大家都喜歡參加派對，這裡的燈光五顏六色的照在跳舞的人們身上，四周吵雜、髒亂，一切都喪失秩序的感覺，但人們看起來卻比平常開心的多。

他格格不入的坐在包廂內的最角落，手足無措的看著周遭的人在酒精的催化下不斷扭動著身子靠近彼此，他真的沒參加過多少派對，上次和艾德瓦多一起待在一個小派對他就幾乎快要受不了了。

「嘿，馬克！」尚恩端著兩杯紫紅色的調酒走了過來，他幾乎要用吼的才能讓馬克聽見他的聲音。「玩的還開心嗎？」他穿過一群穿著窄短裙的女孩子，順便打量了一下，嗯，腿還沒有馬克細。

「嗯，還不錯。」

對方聽見馬克的回答後笑的很燦爛，馬克只好也強行露出了笑臉，他不想讓尚恩覺得他在破壞大家的興致，畢竟他感覺尚恩對這一切已經習慣了，如果他不能真的樂在其中，那他也得裝的像是真的很享受。

「你只是太緊張了，馬克。」尚恩拍了拍他的背，「沒有人會阻止你在無間斷工作了十幾個小時之後喝點小酒放鬆一下的。」他看著馬克明顯放不開的臉，覺得既好笑又有趣，好像他是一頭把小羊強行帶入狼坑裡的狼。

而他也的確是正在這麼做。

「馬克，試試看這個。」尚恩坐的又更靠近馬克，他拿起桌上剛剛拿來的調酒送到了馬克面前，盯著他小心翼翼的接過杯子喝了一口。

「感覺怎麼樣？」他專注的看著馬克的小表情，對方很明顯是被刺激到了，有點被嗆到的感覺，但隨即露出了一點羞澀的笑容。

「好奇怪，一開始有點苦，但後來會變甜的。」馬克把杯子放回桌上，他真的不太會喝酒，才剛喝了一小口就覺得自己已經開始暈了。

「這就對了！」尚恩笑著用手環住馬克的肩膀，他看見馬克的耳根紅了。「還有這個，你真的必須嘗嘗這個，你想試試嗎？」他接著拿了桌上的另外一瓶酒加了進去，喝了一口。

「當然，為什麼不呢？」

但馬克沒有預料到尚恩就這樣含著口中的酒吻了他。

「嘗起來怎麼樣？」

馬克被嚇到了，他之前從沒有遇過這種狀況，他很驚訝尚恩竟然沒有表現出任何一點點不尋常的樣子，彷彿他只是在詢問一件再平常不過的事情，他懷疑派對上的人們是不是都這樣模糊平常人與人之間的界線。

尚恩看著馬克把情緒全部寫在臉上，心裡簡直樂不可支，他像隻驚慌失措的小貓一樣瞪大了雙眼，只能斷斷續續說出幾個音節，天啊，他比那些直接貼上來的女孩們有趣太多了。

「抱歉，你還好嗎？我是不是不應該、」這道歉當然毫無誠意，他像個有天賦的演員一樣有技巧的停頓了一下，「你並不習慣這種事吧？我以為你知道這種事情沒什麼的，只是一些小遊戲，讓大家開心。」他精準的抓取每一個節奏，他知道馬克不會拉下臉來和他爭論這個吻的。

「呃、當然、」馬克試圖讓自己看起來很「習慣」這種場合，拿起桌上的烈酒又喝了一大口。「不就是遊戲嗎。」他就像是那種被朋友逼著抽菸的青少年，想要讓自己看上去酷一點，所以從不說不。

「太好了。」尚恩露出一個滿意的微笑。

酒吧的音樂換了一首比較爵士風格的，但馬克也聽不懂，他的酒杯再次被填滿，整個人腦子跟著音樂嗡嗡的響，等到他被吻得喘不過氣的時候他才發現尚恩已經把他抵在牆上親，他的吻就像他本人一樣很帶著攻擊性，但又很有技巧的讓馬克不自覺的一次次張嘴接受他。

「噓、放輕鬆，這很舒服對吧？」尚恩看著他有點想要把自己推開的樣子，親了親他的嘴角，把手放到他肩膀上輕聲安撫著他。「你什麼都不用擔心，只要享受其中就對了。」

馬克暈呼呼地聽著，把原本放在尚恩胸前的手掛到對方的脖子上，這倒是鼓勵了尚恩繼續接著吻他。馬克不曉得現在是酒精作用還是有人真的在啃他的脖子，沒有痛的感覺，反而有一種淺淺的電流通過的感覺，但人的嘴唇照常理來說是不可能帶著電的對吧？

尚恩聽見馬克發出一些細碎的呻吟，一邊熟練的用膝蓋分開馬克的雙腿，一邊笑著把手放到他的腰上朝自己拉近，他已經開始想像操進去的時候可以扶著他的腰撞擊的感覺了。

「等等、你要幹嘛？」馬克感覺到尚恩正在解他的皮帶，像是突然清醒過來一樣推開了他。

「嘿，沒事的，沒有人會注意我們的。」尚恩以為馬克是不想在公共場合做，畢竟四周時不時還有人會經過他們的包廂，而他確實也應該帶他去樓上的，沒有人會來打擾他，也不用哄他哄這麼久才下手。

「不，我是在說你剛才放進我褲子裡的手。」馬克皺著眉頭，「這仍然是你們遊戲裡的一部份嗎？」他再怎麼遲鈍也該發現事情不對勁了。

「馬克，」尚恩禮貌性地把手從他身上移開，「如果你不想要，你可以告訴我。」他的眼神還在打量衣冠不整的馬克，「但艾德瓦多不在這裡，你不必學他成為那個在十一點就終止派對的人，對吧？」

尚恩好不容易才把他從艾德瓦多那根本是二十四小時的全自動監控身邊花言巧語的騙過來，他怎麼會放過這種好機會呢？事實上他還打算和馬克發生關係之後，拍幾張照片給艾德瓦多看看，他會很樂意見到那個巴西小少爺憤怒的樣子的。

但很明顯的，艾德瓦多就像是馬克原始程序設定的關鍵字，他一聽到這個名字便完全清醒過來，提著自己被解開的褲子就往外面走。

「馬克？」尚恩知道自己搞砸了，他一說出名字就後悔了，他站起身跟著馬克走到包廂外，試圖說明自己沒有惡意。

但馬克只是毫無感情的看著他，然後掉頭就走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝你耐心看到這邊，看到本色批腦子都在想什麼，真的是很不好意思餒。


End file.
